


【南北短车】猫

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 8





	【南北短车】猫

【南北短车】猫  
试图复健  
————分割线————  
假如天依是猫  
“唔~阿绫~”坐在沙发上看书的乐正绫感觉到一具柔软的身体贴了上来，毛茸茸的脑袋凑到了自己的颈侧。  
“怎么了？”乐正绫伸手摸了摸小灰猫，单纯地认为是她求摸摸。  
“咕噜噜~”洛天依主动蹭着乐正绫的掌心，双颊微红，喉咙中发出轻微的声响。  
乐正绫一愣，转头看了看日期，叹了口气将才看了两页的书倒扣在茶几上，摘下无名指上的戒指起身把洛天依压在了沙发上。  
“难受吗？”左手从裙摆下探入，修长的尾巴顺从地缠在乐正绫的手腕上，指尖触到了敏感的尾根。  
“唔嗯~阿绫……哼~”双手抓着沙发靠背，双膝分开跪在柔软的垫子上，发情引来的热潮迫使洛天依沉下腰抬高臀部，一副任君采撷的模样。  
乐正绫不再说话，俯身轻咬洛天依的后颈，不出预料有好好听自己话在发情期别穿胖次，说是为了更方便地处理生理问题，不过也是乐正绫的恶趣味罢了。  
“唔啊~快点……嗯哼~阿绫~”像是被糖粘住的嗓音着实让乐正绫非常受用。  
双指的进入没有受到任何阻拦，柔软的尾巴还很过分地缠上了乐正绫的腰部，后颈上不用看也知道早已一片狼藉，淡红色的印记足以宣示这只猫咪的所有权是谁的。  
“天依，该说什么了？”乐正绫的恶趣味每次都让洛天依羞耻得想找个缝钻进去，然而身体掌握在她的手上，是解决了性欲安安稳稳地在乐正绫怀里睡到明早，还是被空虚折磨到经受不住再去哀求，就算是大脑空白到只想着乐正绫的洛天依也知道前者是最好的选择。  
“唔~主人~天依想要……”耳边传来一声轻笑，毛茸茸的耳朵被温热的口腔包裹，被双指撑开的小穴闯进了第三位入侵者，没有给任何适应的时间，抽送的速度一点未减，敏感处一次次被碾过，身体已承受不住积蓄的快感，在一次深入后便爆发了出来。  
“唔喵！？”去过一次让洛天依稍稍清醒了一点，体内异物的离开还是让她控制不住地嘤咛一声。  
“不难受了？”乐正绫环着洛天依的腰将她抱了起来，还带有透明液体的手指轻抚过膝盖上的微红。  
“嗯~”心满意足地枕在乐正绫的腿上，抱着她的腰蹭了两下，尾巴缠着乐正绫的手不肯放。  
“吃饱了就睡。”无奈地揉了揉小灰猫擦干净手拿上未看完的书本任由洛天依睡去。  
————分割线————  
假如乐正绫是猫（你以为是依攻吗？）  
“阿绫？”被刺眼阳光吵醒的洛天依动了动身子发现自己被牢牢圈在了身后人的怀里，小声喊了一句也没得到回应。  
那就再睡五分钟。心里这么想着，洛天依便向后缩了缩身子打算继续睡。  
“唔！”深埋的体内的物体突然弹动了一下，洛天依下意识咬住了下唇不让羞人的声音传出。  
“醒了？”带着慵懒和刚起床的沙哑的声音从身后传来，一直环在腰间的手钻进了睡衣内，连扣子都错开来了，任谁也知道是乐正绫昨晚胡乱套上去的。  
“别动……唔嗯~”呼吸不由自主地急促起来，记忆片段在脑海中闪过，此刻在小穴中缓慢移动的东西，是身后人的尾巴没错了。  
“那天依是不希望我抽出来？”离开三分之一的尾巴一用力又顶到了深处的敏感。  
“啊~别……听话……阿绫…唔~撤出去……”被这么一折腾，洛天依的身子起了反应，然而理智却不允许她再陷入情欲，抓着乐正绫的小臂但也没力气做什么抵抗。  
“好，我多乖啊。”乐正绫难得听话，尾巴迅速离开了小穴，就连手都离开了洛天依的小腹。  
“唔！”洛天依蜷缩起了身子，含着尾巴一晚上的下身被突然抽空，穴口一时间竟无法闭合，刚才那么一闹，透明的爱液再度流出，被等在入口的尾巴扫去。  
“果然，”蜷缩着身体等到异样过去的洛天依又被圈进了乐正绫的怀抱，张口却只发出了带着点沙哑的呻吟，“发情期还没结束。”  
“别！阿绫……唔~昨晚……唔啊~够多了……嗯~”左腿被乐正绫架起挂在她的臂弯处，一直被自己喜爱且经常把玩的长尾被用来做色情的事，一晚上足以让柔软的内壁记住来者的形状。  
“乖。”这种时候总分不清谁是主谁是宠，处于被动状态的洛天依最终还是沉陷了进去，压在嗓子中的呻吟也被放了出来，不大的卧室因为两人而弥漫着春色。  
“唔嗯！”收缩的内壁依旧阻止不了身后人的动作，缓慢地抽送将高潮的时间延长，紧扣的十指是洛天依在浪潮中唯一的稻草。  
“回笼觉慢慢睡，我去做早饭。”将尾巴撤出乐正绫好好的把洛天依裹在被子里俯身留下一吻便悄悄离开了房间。  
“我这只猫是假的吧。”小声bb。


End file.
